A light control system is discussed in JP 2004098819 A, which recognizes road conditions and, in the case of a curving road, checks whether the head lights are switched to high beam light, in order to adjust them to low beam light in this case.
A system for light control and glare monitoring is known from US 2002080617 A, the lighting being adapted as a function of the area in which the vehicle is located and as a function of the road course. The lighting is adjusted as a function of the probability with which the vehicle is located in a specific area or before a specific road course.
The generally known problems of vehicle lighting are that, on the one hand, the driver of the vehicle wishes to achieve the best possible illumination for reasons of comfort and safety, while on the other hand, however, not cause glare for other road users. Systems for automatic light control are known, which recognize headlights of an oncoming vehicle. Such a recognition fails, however, if a curve is to be expected or is located in the upcoming road course and an oncoming vehicle appears suddenly, so that the glaring light (e.g., high beam light) may not be adapted or deactivated rapidly enough.
The teaching of the first-mentioned publication attempts to solve the problem in that the high beam light is deactivated in general before each curve, independently of whether or not a vehicle is oncoming.